


Going Green: A Tale About Matcha

by musicofthespheres



Series: Black Coffee 'Verse [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, coffee shop AU, he's positively green with envy, poor piccolo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicofthespheres/pseuds/musicofthespheres
Summary: Vegeta's educational and humorous first experiences with matcha.





	Going Green: A Tale About Matcha

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to [Maiika](http://archiveofourown.org/users/maiika) for beta reading!

The tin of green powder stares menacingly at Vegeta.

Vegeta stares back. He’s already had the misfortune of accidentally touching the stuff - and now he has not just a green thumb, but a green palm and index as well. 

“Uh-oh,” Krillin says, nudging Goku. “Looks like someone’s getting angry.” 

Goku chuckles. “Maybe he’s green with envy.” 

Vegeta turns to them and raises an eyebrow. “I’m not angry, I’m just confused. What the heck is this stuff?” 

“It’s matcha,” Goku says at the same time that Krillin tries to explain his Incredible Hulk reference.

“Uh, yeah, what he said,” Krillin adds. “It’s super-concentrated green tea powder.” 

“It smells weird.” Vegeta decisively places the lid back on the tin and pushes it to the back of the counter. “Are you telling me that people put this in their drinks?”

Goku and Krillin look at each other and shrug. 

“Yeah, it’s pretty good, actually. I’ve had a lot of people ask for it so I figured I’d order some so we can add it to the menu,” Goku explains. “Plus Piccolo keeps bugging me to put it on the order. He practically lives off the stuff. He buys it straight from the supplier and I’m pretty sure he’s got a cupboard full of it.” 

“But it’s an acquired taste,” Krillin says. “You probably won’t like it.” 

“Show me what you do with it.” 

“It works like espresso in a latte. You mix it with hot water using a bamboo whisk, sweeten to taste, then add steamed milk. I’ll show you,” Goku said. “You only need 2 oz of hot water to make the concentration. Any more and it’ll dilute the flavor.”

Goku takes the offending tin, opens it, then takes a teaspoon measure and scoops a dollop of matcha into the bowl. Once the mixture is created, Goku steams the milk to perfection and then pours a perfect rosetta shape on top of the matcha latte.  
“I like using matcha for latte art because the color is really nice. Now, this is unsweetened so it probably won’t taste that great, but you should try it anyway. I like to add vanilla or white chocolate sauce to mine after I mix it. It adds a certain... something.” 

Vegeta reluctantly takes the mug of green liquid and sniffs it. “Ugh,” he mutters. “You can smell the chlorophyll.” He takes a sip. “And taste it, too.” He promptly hands it back to Goku.  
“What the hell kinda joke is this?” 

“It’s also good over ice,” Krillin adds, nodding sagely. “And I told you, you wouldn’t like it.” 

Much to Vegeta’s displeasure, the “Dragon Latte,” as Krillin coins it, becomes an instant hit as the Z Cafe’s new feature drink. 

==========

When Vegeta’s hand slips while holding the tin of matcha, it plays out almost in slow motion. 

Piccolo dramatically dives to catch it, Krillin yells “nooooo!” and Goku stands wide-eyed in both horror and amusement as the scene plays out behind the counter. Being his day off, all he did was order a simple iced matcha latte- 

It ends, of course, with the entire tin upended on Piccolo’s arms and face, Vegeta on his knees, and Krillin cringing at the sheer disaster of it all. 

“Goddamnit, do you know how expensive that shit is?” Vegeta groans. 

“Yes,” Piccolo sighs, sending a puff of green into the air. “Yes, I do.” 

Krillin and Goku burst out laughing at the exact same moment, doubling over at the hilarity of the situation. 

“Damn, we really need to get a picture of this,” Krillin wheezes, wiping a mirthful tear from his eye. “Piccolo looks like a pickle.” 

“Don’t you dare-” Piccolo growls, but it’s too late. Krillin already has his phone out and is taking video. “That phone dies the moment you’re not looking!”

Krillin grins. “Now look at who’s the Incredible Hulk,” he quips.

Goku leans against the counter and crosses his arms with a smirk. “It’s a good thing it wasn’t rooibos espresso, or he’d be seeing red right now.” 

“Aw, leave him alone,” Krillin replies. “It ain’t easy being green.”

“You’re all the worst and I hate you,” Piccolo grumbles and stalks to the back to get cleaned up. 

Vegeta begrudgingly follows to retrieve the broom and sweeps the expensive mess into a dustpan. “I can’t believe I employ all of you,” he mutters. “It’s like a trainwreck in here some days.” 

“It’s because you care about the environment,” Krillin says. 

“How’s that?” 

“Well, we’re all trying to make the world a greener place.” 

And that day, Krillin gets stuck on dish duty for the rest of his shift.

**Author's Note:**

> Learn more about roobios espresso [here!](https://ineedcoffee.com/red-espresso-is-espresso-style-rooibos/)


End file.
